The Veil Behind Whetherwater
by rae222
Summary: This story is about a girl named Sierra. Sierra has powers [preferrably like Rogue's (X-Men)]. She attends a boarding school, Whetherwater High. There she meets Aqua, who rooms with her. Later she finds out that Aqua has special powers, too. Now she must
1. Default Chapter

PROLOGUE They don't know, they'll never know. They'll distance themselves from you. You'll never have any friends, never. You'll keep your secret to yourself, forever. You'll cry again, won't you? Cry, cry, cry, that's all you're good for. If you show them, they'll freak out. They'll force you to move again. Pretty soon you'll have nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. Your insecurities will consume you. You'll hurt people, you'll kill them. Just like you did to your mother.  
"NO!" I jump out of bed, panting heavily and look around my room.  
"Whew, it's a dream." I sighed. I pulled the covers back over my head and fell back asleep.  
My name's Sierra Long. I attend Whetherwater High, Massachusetts. It's not the best school here in Mass, but I'm sure that it's the only boarding school here. Why am I in a boarding school, you ask? Well, I really can't tell you right now, but let's just say I'm not "safe" to touch. The last person who touched me ended up in a coma in Boston.  
I consider myself special, or gifted. Not many people possess what I do. At least, I'm not sure yet. 


	2. Chapter 1: Greetings

CHAPTER ONE: GREETINGS  
My alarm clock goes off. It's 6:00.  
Alright, I think to myself, time for school. So I get up and get dressed. I don't like public showers, and I take long baths in the lake right next to the dorm at night.  
It's 6:10 by now and it's almost time for my first class.Algebra I. I only have four classes, so it's not too bad, except for the hour-long speech our English teacher gives us. After that I have lunch, and then off to Spanish and then Chemistry.  
I like chemistry. One time I made a compound equivalent to that of a small atom bomb. The teacher made me throw it down the drain, though (and that wasn't too good for the plumbing, either)  
So I make my way down to Algebra, and I bump into some freak girl with blue hair.  
"Watch it, punk," I tell her. I could tell that she was new here, since I saw here holding her class schedule.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized and started to walk off.  
"Hey," I stopped her. "Where ya headin'?"  
"Oh, um." I waited patiently for her to unfold the green piece of paper. "Algebra."  
"Oh, what a coincidence," I said, half surprised. "Just follow me." I started to walk off and I noticed that she didn't move.  
"You comin'?" I asked.  
"Hi, I'm Aqua Williams," she held out her hand, symbolizing a hand shake.  
I started to grasp her and but noticed that I didn't have my gloves on. Damn, I thought.  
"I'm Sierra," I told her. She seemed kind of offended that I didn't take her hand. "I don't shake," I tried to comfort her.  
"Why?" she asked. "Are you a germaphobe?"  
I hesitated. No one's ever asked me why I don't touch them, so I decided just to go with the flow.  
"Yeah, I'm germaphobic." She was convinced and we started off towards our first class. 


	3. Chapter 2: Floating H2O

CHAPTER TWO: FLOATING H2O  
It's noon, and time for lunch. I really don't like to eat, which makes up for my, umm.physique?  
I walk towards my table. MY table. No one else's. M I N E. It's only because I usually don't communicate with people.  
I had something on my mind then. That's why I wasn't able to go to sleep. I was thinking about my mom.  
Maybe of she hadn't kissed me, she'd still be here. Maybe if I hadn't had that nightmare, I wouldn't be here.  
"Hiiiiiii," someone speaks in my ear. "Earth to Sierra, come in."  
I wake up to see Aqua there, right in my face. I jump and recoil trying not to have her touch me.  
"Hi.um.Aqua, right?" I asked. She nodded. "So, what's up?"  
"I needed help with my Algebra," she tells me. I look around her and see that she doesn't have her book.  
"Is that all you could come up with?" She bowed her head, as if she was hiding something.  
"It's just that there's no one else that I know."  
I somewhat chuckled under my breath. Wow, I thought. What else do we have in common?  
"OK, sit down." She does so. I pull out my CD player. "I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me."  
"Hey," she started.  
"Yeah?" I answer impatiently.  
"What was the real reason you didn't shake my hand earlier?"  
I didn't answer. I didn't want anyone to know.  
"Heloooo?"  
I closed my eyes, pretending to go to sleep. She groaned. I cracked my eyes open and I saw Aqua's hands over her cup of water, and, all of the sudden, the water in the cup floated out of its container.  
"Are you teleki - telekin - telelekinny." I started to stumble on my words.  
"Telekinetic?" she finishes my sentence. "No, not really."  
That's right, telekinetic means she would be able to move things with her mind, but the cup didn't move, that must mean she's-  
"Hydrokinetic."  
"Hydroki-what-ic?"  
"I'm hy-dro-ki-net-ic. I control water."  
"Ah." I lean back and I almost fall out of my seat. "You're awfully calm about me knowing."  
"That's because I'm benefiting from this also." She smirked. I knew that smirk, I saw it on people's face before, it meant there were about to do something mischievous.  
"What?! Why?!" I snap.  
"'Cause I know that you're hiding something!"  
"OK, go get me an apple." She does so. I grasp the apple with my hand and it slowly dissolves into my hand.  
"Wow, you're just like Rogue!" she jokes.  
"Hey! I resent that!"  
We both laugh for a couple of minutes and it's time for third period.  
I get up and leave and then she stopped me.  
"Hey, um." she started. "I still haven't gotten a room, and I was wondrin'. can I room with you?"  
Yeah, well, in each room in the dorm there are two beds, two KING- sized beds (and you're probably thinking we got pretty big rooms, huh?). I usually liked to be left alone with, but still I didn't want to hurt her feelings, so I replied nicely.  
"Sure."  
"Yay!" she started skipping around the table.  
"OK, number 1: NO SKIPPING once so ever, and 2: no bothering me at night."  
"OK, OK, grouchie."  
And I got up and left for third period. 


End file.
